Infatuated
by Yawning-Lamb
Summary: One drunken night at the pub could lead to all sorts of things...For the better, or for the worst! Please R


_**Hey guys, this is my fic fanfic, tell me what you think!**_

**_- - - - - - - - _**

_1, 2, 3, 4…Crap, I've lost count. _

Evan Jones was completely wasted. Now, he couldn't even remember how many beers he had consumed during the night. He was chugging them down like they were water.

Alex thought it might be considerate to try and rid his colleague's ordeal with a hit and run accident with a nice quiet drink at the pub. He didn't exactly plan Jonesy to get totaled on, well, however many beers he had.

_I shouldn't have let him have that many. _

Alex's guilty thoughts swam around his head. He tried to dismiss them as he helped his mate up and out of his seat. He needed to get him home.

"Uuuuhh." Alex groaned under the weight as he hoisted Jonesy's body off the table. Jonesy's arms slumped over Alex's shoulders. His head was down, and his eyes were closed. He was completely out of it.

"Come on, mate."

Alex gave a loud moan as Jonesy's full weight was planted down onto him. He knew he couldn't carry him all the way out into the car without a little assistance, so he flagged down the closest person to him.

"Suse? Susie! Can I get some help here?"

Susie immediately looked up from her champion game of pool and over at the struggling Alex, who looked as if he'd collapse at any second. She instantaneously put down her cue and jogged over to them.

"What happened to him?" Susie questioned, putting her arm around Jonesy's middle, in an effort to help Alex support him. They were now sharing Jonesy's weight between the two of them.

"Ahh, well I think he had one too many."

The three staggered out into the open. Slowly, and not very gracefully, they made their way out into the car park towards Alex's old light blue station wagon which was parked horizontally across from the iron bar fence. The dimmed street lights weren't as much guidance as they should have been; Susie and Alex barely knew where they were walking. Their feet scratched the gravel road as they walked unsteadily up to the station wagon.

"Where are my keys?" Alex muttered silently to himself as he fished around his pockets for his lost keys.

"C'mon!" Susie pleaded. Leaning ever so slightly against the car door to try and give her muscles one second of relief. _Jonesy weighs a tone! _

Alex dug deeper into the back pocket of his jeans, and a small grin slipped onto his face as his hands groped for the hard shiny metal in his back pocket.

_Success!_

In one swift movement the car door was open, and Susie and Alex shoved the still sloshed Jonesy into the back seat, and slammed the door behind him.

"Thanks Suse." Alex managed to breathe, as he leaned against the car, catching his breath.

"Uggh, you definitely owe me for that one!"

If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you  
If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby  
If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time

"So will you be joining us?" Alex asked, ushering towards the car door, smirk on face.

"Offers tempting, but no."

"What! You can't expect me to lug this boofhead outta the car by myself!" Alex exclaimed. "C'mon Suse!" he whined, his eyes sad, his expression persisting, begging, and pressuring her to accept.

Susie looked at him pathetically. His pleading look was not working on her.

"Just chuck him out onto the street! The fresh air will do him good!"

"You wouldn't do that to the man you used to love would you?"

Susie deflated there and then. Her mind slowly took her back, took her back to her thoughts of Jonesy…

_I knew what I felt was real. I was really sure about it. And you took it all for granted. You made me feel special, and now you're gone. You betrayed me… You knew how much I liked you, I thought you felt the same… but I guess I was wrong, as usual.  
But I guess I saw it coming. I knew it wouldn't last. It was too good to be true. You hurt me so bad, caused me so much pain… and I still love you. Seriously, I do. I don't want to love you. But I guess I can't accept that. I've tried so hard to forget about you, but I can't. Am I meant to still love you? I really don't want to. Ever since I saw you in the pub that night, drinking with Alex, I hated you, I hated you so much. But I still love you. This is crazy!  
I guess I can't help what I feel for you. I really wish I could. And I AM trying to. You're the only one I ever think about. No one else, but you. I wonder if you ever think about me. What goes through your mind when you see me? I don't know if I want to know the answer to that…  
What annoys me the most is that I hate you so much! I want you to get what you deserve. I want you to suffer like I did. I wish I'd never even met you… but then I still love you. And I want to take back what I just said. I hate this feeling. I want it to stop. It's the feeling that I hate the most. It's that feeling that if I stop loving you, you will come back to me. I want you to come back, but then I don't. I don't want to come back because I'm scared that you will hurt me again. And if you do come back, I don't want you to come back out of guilt…  
But for now, until I decide what I want, I'll just wait, for you to talk to me… and maybe then, I'll know what to do…_

"Well?" Alex interrupted her sad thoughts, slowly bringing her back to civilization.

Susie looked back at him. Slightly embarrassed by being struck out like that. She uttered a low sigh and rolled her eyes…

"Oh fine!"

- - - - - - -

Susie hopped into the back seat with Jonesy, carefully edging herself in. She shut the door, and waited for the engine to get a move on.

The car ride was silent. Alex occasionally took a slight glimpse in the rear-view mirror at Susie. Just to see if Jonesy had come out of his 'beauty sleep'. With nothing else to do, Susie smiled down at the sleeping Jonesy, and admired how he slept. He seemed so peaceful, so innocent. A total opposite from his loud, expressive self.

A while later they turned up at Jonesy and Alex's house, and began to unload their 150 pounds of sleeping lug towards the front door.

"That's it!" Susie groaned. "I'm giving Jonesy some of my work out tapes; he could afford to loose a few pounds!"

Alex chuckled as he unlocked the front door, and kicked it open with his left foot.

"Mmmm Alex." …due to all the pushing and heaving, Jonesy had woken up; the first person he saw was Alex.

Jonesy's bright blue eyes twinkled in the moonlight, a wide grin crept onto his face – he resembled a Cheshire cat.

"Lexy." Jonesy slurred. "You're a good buddy…I jus wana say…even thoo I never tell yoo this…we make a great team toogetha…even if you're a pain in the arse, your za best mate any freeend culd has."

And with that, Jonesy leant over and planted a big sloppy kiss on Alex's cheek."

"I luv yooo lexy." Jonesy murmured, drifting off into his drunken sleep once again. Susie, highly amused by all this, let out a loud laugh and began to make kissing noises, just to mess him.

"Mwa mwa! I love you lexy!" she teased.

Alex, shocked by Jonesy's little drunken speech, had a sudden urge to take Susie's advice and dump his sorry arse out onto the street.

"Hurry up, lets get him up the stairs, just incase he decides he wants to try kissin' me again!" said Alex, whilst wiping his cheek with the back of his sleeve.

"Disgusting!" he muttered.

By now, the three had finally made it into the hallway; they wobbled and heaved till finally reaching Jonesy's room. They staggered over to his bed, occasionally kicking the odd pizza box out of the way. Susie and Alex let out a loud sigh of relief as they finally dumped Jonesy onto his bed.

"Great. Lets get outta here, I owe you a beer."

"Alex, we can't just leave him like that!" Susie said, pointing over at Jonesy, whose body lay mangled on his bed. Arms slumped over the side, legs going in…odd directions. Susie felt guilty to leave him like that. I mean, how hard would it be to get up in the morning with a pounding headache, courtesy of the hangover AND feel like your limbs were about to break off from sleeping like a toad which had just been run over by a truck.

_I mean, Jonesy would do the same for me…wouldn't he?_

Susie ignored Alex's groans of protest and began to straighten him up…so he looked, and felt, somewhat decent enough.

She carefully lifted his arms and put them by his sides, then took off his shoes and untangled his knees from their totally unorthodox position. When she finished straightening him up, she pulled the covers up to his chin. She had a slight urge to kiss him goodnight, but decided it was best not too. One, Alex was standing right behind her, and two, the relationship they were (regrettably) in, did not allow kissing…of any sort.

Susie slowly got up, took one more desiring look at Jonesy, and walked over to Alex.

"So how about that drink?"

As the two were about to walk out, to get their well earned drink, they heard a call.

"Susie…" Jonesy's slurred voice wafted from across the room. "Susie…"

"Oh no, not again!" Alex sighed. "He's yours! I'm not gonna risk getting KISSED again! I'm going to bed!"

Alex walked out of the room in a huff, forgetting the promised drink immediately.

Susie slowly tiptoed over to Jonesy, and knelt down beside him. Jonesy, without warning, took Susie's hands into his.

"Oh Susie…wadda I say bout yoo?" Jonesy chuckled, gripping her hands tight. "There are so many fings I like bout yoo susie…so many fings dat makes yoo special…"

Susie studied his face. _He was really drunk wasn't he!_

"Susie." He repeated again, "I love everyfing about yoo…the way yoo smile…how cute yoo look ween yoare upset…the way yoo walk awound in yoor Elmo PJ's at night…yoor absolutely perfict…I never deserved yoo…n I guess…I neva will! But I jus woonted ta say…I love yoo suse…"

Susie was kneeling down next to him, stiff as a piece of cardboard. Her brain wasn't taking in the information just processed; her mind was spinning, spinning a million miles per hour. She was completely numb.

"And…" Jonesy shuffled on his bed so he could get closer to her. He put his head closely to her ear, millimetres apart from her skin, so close that they were almost touching. Susie leant over ever so slightly, to hear Jonesy's secret…

"Yoo have a nice butt..." he whispered.

- - - - - - - -

"Uh, right…umm…thanks, Jonesy" Susie stumbled, somewhat embarrassed.

_I'm soooo lucky Alex isn't here to see this! _

Jonesy just smiled at her, completely unaware of what he just said.

"I…umm…guess, I'll be…uh…going now..."

Susie slowly stood up from her position on the floor; her sore muscles gave a loud groan as she drew herself to her full height. Just as she was about to turn around to head out, a pair of strong arms slid around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed, landing her on top of Jonesy.

"Wah? Jonesy! Let me go." Susie tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Jonesy had a firm hold on her.

"Noo, dun go, Suse." Jonesy said softly, "come sleep ere w'mee"

Jonesy gently put his other arm around her. Pinning her onto him. He slowly started to drift off into his deep sleep once again.

_Great…_Susie thought quietly to herself. _Just perfect…_

Susie squirmed uselessly in his arms. She could have called out for Alex, but imagine what he'd say when he saw them. He'd probably just make one big joke out of it!

_"I'm not gunna risk getting into a threesome with you two!" _She imagined him chuckling while leaving her there, stuck in Jonesy's teddy bear hold. So calling out to Alex was no such use, it wouldn't do any good.

"Jonesy! Jonesy! Wake up!" Susie hissed.

Jonesy didn't stir.

_God. For a drunk guy he sure has a strong grip!_

Susie, realising she was never going to get herself out of her…err…predicament, carefully, and gently, started shifting in a more comfortable position. Her eyes slowly started to droop as sleep hastily claimed her…

- - - -

Susie woke with a start, her position had changed overnight, and she was now lying on her side, facing Jonesy. The couple lay with their arms in a small ball across their chests. Jonesy had not yet awoken, Susie took this time to study his features. She admired how cute he looked when he slept. With his face all calm and peaceful.

The rays of the morning sunshine brought a harmonious atmosphere into the room. Susie looked around his bedroom, pizza boxes, old beer bottles, and dirty clothes camouflaged the wooden polished floorboards.

_This place is a dump!_

"Susie?"

Susie's head snapped around to the direction of the sound. Jonesy, eyes wide and alarmed sat up suddenly in his bed. But winced.

"Owww." From Jonesy's expression, that wasn't the smartest idea. His hands went to his head, he rubbed his forehead slightly.

"My head..." He mumbled.

"Hey hey, take it easy." Susie crept over to his side of the bed. She examined him. "Are you okay?"

She didn't get a straight answer, only a small grunt which she took as a 'yes'.

"C'mon, get up, looks like you could do with a coffee!"

- - - - - -

Jonesy sipped at his bright blue mug, the hot coffee warming him to the bone. Even though it tasted like total crap he was thankful for Susie's kind gesture.

_Gross. How many sugars did she put in this thing? _

Putting Susie's bad tasting coffee aside he asked; "So what exactly happened last night?" hoping to God he didn't try to…take advantage of her. That was the last thing their relationship needed.

"Oh…nothing too embarrassing." Susie smiled as she watched Jonesy sigh in relief.

"Wait. There was the part where you did kiss Alex."

"What?" Jonesy cried.

_So THAT'S why he didn't talk to me this morning…_

"Relax. I'm sure he'll forgive you." Susie giggled.

Jonesy put his head in his hands. He TRIED to remember the night before, but it was all still just a blur to him.

_I must've been really wasted! _

"So was that all?" Jonesy asked, hopeful the answer would be a yes.

"No." Susie replied with a smirk.

"Oh god. What'd I do?"

"Well…ahh…" Susie wasn't sure how she'd tell him the part about his little "confession". She wasn't sure if she wanted him to know about it. But there was one word, one small word that got in her way from not telling him. Curiosity. She just had to know if he really meant it, meant what he said the previous night. Did he really love her?

"You sorta confessed your feelings to me…" it took a bit of an effort to get out, but Susie finally managed.

"And…what did I say?" Jonesy whispered, in a slight worry he said something terrible to her. And that was not how he truly felt, he still did love her, he did. He just never had the guts to tell her.

"You said…" Jonesy listened eagerly, praying to God it wasn't something bad. "You said you loved everything about me, the way I smile, how cute I look when I'm upset. And that you didn't deserve me, and never did, but…you still love me. And that I'm absolutely perfect."

Jonesy stared at her, still not believing these words came out of his mouth. He contemplated a million ways of saying he was sorry, and how he shouldn't have been so forward when he was interrupted.

"Did you really mean it?" Susie blurted out.

Jonesy didn't even have to think for a second.

"Every word." He whispered.

Susie smiled and nodded. Exactly the answer she was hoping for.

"Good." She said simply. "I'm glad."

Jonesy couldn't believe how calm she was being, it was totally out of character to the emotional Susie he knew. He picked up his coffee, drinking sip by sip, in his mind groaning in disgust from how bad it tasted, and began staring at her, just out of the corner of his eye, just to double check she wasn't going to collapse into a big wailing puddle of mush.

"Maybe we should try and…pick up where we left off?" Susie suggested shyly.

Jonesy's grin widened. It was everything he had hoped for. It's funny how one night, one moment, could change his life in the blink of an eye.

"I thought you'd never ask." Jonesy beamed.

Susie grinned back at him. Finally, her world was changing, and this time…it was for the best.

"So!" Susie began, turning her back on him to make herself a fresh batch of coffee.

"…Do you really like my Elmo PJ's?"

**-The End-**

**- - - - - - - **

**How'd I go? Reviews please!**


End file.
